Para Eliza
by Eliza Black
Summary: La aparición de un extraño personaje, de una nueva melodía y de un fantasma traera mucha conmoción a la East High School y a todo Albuquerque. Podran los estudiantes de East High resolver lo que hay detras de este misterio? Kelsi Centrico
1. Capítulo I

**Para Eliza**

"_...puor Elise, le serment de Dieu."_

Capítulo I:

"Kelsi! Querida, no crees que ya es un poco tarde para estar practicando?, Por que no te vas a tu casa linda? Y terminas mañana..."

La Sra. Darbus se asomo por la puerta del salón de música, donde Kelsi Nielson, una estudiante de la East High en su ultimo año de estudio, practicaba las canciones del nuevo musical "La Princesita del Palacio de Hielo".

"Sí Sra. Darbus"

Respondió Kelsi con dejadez. La verdad era que si estaba cansada, pero quería que el musical se viera perfecto. Aunque no tanto como para llevarle la contraria a la Sra. Darbus, así que obedientemente recogió todas sus partituras, las metió en su bolso y salio cabizbaja, recordando y manteniendo vivo el sonido de cada nota que acababa de tocar.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos desolados de la escuela, solo se topo con el conserje, el Sr. Méndez, moviendo vigorosamente su mopa al sonido de lo que fuera que estuviera escuchando en ese reproductor de casettes de antaño.

Había quedado en hablar con Sharpay, sí, _Sharpay. _

La que una vez había sido su peor pesadilla, ahora era su mejor amiga. En cierto modo, ya que, Kelsi no pensaba que hubiera modo de derretir a esa "_Princesa de Hielo_" pero se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Solo con ofrecerle verdadera y pura amistad como la de Kelsi, sin esperar nada a cambio y sin dejarse convertir en una herramienta para su uso, poco a poco se empezó a derretir esa coraza fría que la rodeaba.

Todavía hay algo de la vieja Sharpay ahí dentro, pero muy poco.

Saco su teléfono celular de su bolsa y marco el numero. Espero a que le contestaran.

"_Alo?." _Dijo una voz masculina, aunque Kelsi no se lo esperaba, reconocía perfectamente la voz.

"Hola Ryan. Umm, me puedes poner a Sharpay? Me dijo que la llamara en cuanto saliera." Respondió esta.

"Hola Kelsi, Sharpay esta bañándose ahorita. Para que? En donde estas tu?" 

"Es que quedamos en que fuera a su casa a dormir, ya tengo mis cosas listas pero estoy en la escuela."

"A estas horas?, Déjame adivinar. Tiene que ver con la Princesita del Palacio de Hielo, no?"

"Sí, sí. La Sra. Darbus me pido que me fuera ya, creo que ya se iba."

"_No tienes quien te traiga?" _Dijo el muchacho, sabiendo que Kelsi no tenia carro de su cuenta.

"Es que yo me voy caminando" Respondio Kelsi, extrañada.

"Uh. Oye yo te puedo ir a buscar... Claro si quieres."

"Que?, No! Digo, no es que no quiera, pero... No quiero ser molestia!"

"Si tu no eres molestia, y no tengo nada que hacer. Voy saliendo a buscarte."

Ryan colgó.

Ese tonto, y lo que dijo **"... y no tengo nada que hacer...".**_ Ahora somos plato de segunda mesa, eh Kelsi?_, Se dijo a sí misma, _Vamos mejorando!_

A Kelsi no le quedo otra que esperar a Ryan. Que después de diez largos minutos de pelear consigo misma, llego.

"Hola Kelsi." Saludo el rubio dentro de su convertible, vistiendo unos vaqueros color marrón, unos tenis negros y una camiseta negra. Una vestimenta bastante inusual para el susodicho.

"Hola." Saludo Kelsi, bastante fría. Haciendo notar que estaba resentida por el anterior comentario del muchacho. Pero Kelsi sabia que el ni se debía acordar de eso, así que se monto en el auto sin decir una palabra.

El recorrido fue bastante silencioso, hasta que Kelsi prendió la radio. Y daba la casualidad que estaban pasando su canción favorita, "Chashing Cars" de Snow Patrol.

Faltaba poco para llegar cuando Ryan y Kelsi vieron una figura en medio de la calle...

"MUEVASE!" Grito Ryan, esperando que la persona reaccionara y saliera del camino, cosa que no hizo.

"RYAN CUIDADO!!!" Grito Kelsi, al mismo tiempo que se tapaba los ojos para no mirar.

**BAM!**

Afortunadamente, Ryan tuvo los reflejos suficientes para girar el volante con todas sus fuerzas, evitando a la persona que estaba en medio de la calle.

Lo malo fue que el auto convertible de Ryan y Sharpay se había montando en la acera, y por ello toda la parte de abajo del auto estaba rastrillada.

"Kelsi..." Escucho esta decir a Ryan sin aliento, ya que todavía tenia los ojos cerrados, y se estaba aferrando fuertemente al asiento.

"...estas bien?" Kelsi abrió los ojos. No había nadie muerto. _Uff. _Y hasta ahora nadie estaba gritando de dolor. Asintió con la cabeza ligeramente a la pregunta del chico, y se dio cuenta de que de lo que estaba aferrada no era el asiento del carro, si no el brazo de Ryan, del cual dejo ir bruscamente, alarmando al chico.

"Y tu?" Dijo Kelsi suavemente.

"Perfecto, pero..." El chico paso su profunda mirada al tipo que había estado parado en medio de la calle, viendo que este se acercaba se bajo del carro, y lo mismo hizo Kelsi, pero se quedo del otro lado.

"Oigan niños están bien?" Dijo el tal personaje, tenia unos dientes bastante amarillentos, se podría decir que estaba por sus cuarenta y tantos, era regordete y tenia el cabello castaño canoso. Vestía un traje color café aterciopelado y una corbata a rayas verde y amarilla.

"Nosotros sí! Pero que le pasa a Usted!?" Dijo Ryan alterado

"No puede estar así en medio de la calle! Tiene suerte de que no lo atropellamos!" Refunfuño Kelsi.

"Lo siento, je. No es mi culpa que hallan construido una calle justo debajo de mi musa!" Dijo el hombre, bastante sonreído.

"Por cierto, mi nombre es Chris, Chris Townsend a sus servicios" Continuo el Sr. Townsend, besándole la mano a Kelsi, la cual lo miraba aterrada.

"Oiga, que disparates dice? Es su culpa que el auto de mi hermana esta en ese estado y usted tendrá que responsabilizarse y pagar por los daños!" Dijo Ryan, mas molesto que antes

"Me tendrá que disculpar, joven. Pero resulta que soy nuevo aquí en... Al-bu-que-que"

"Albuquerque" Corrigió Kelsi

"Gracias, mademoiselle." Dijo el Sr. Townsend, haciendo que Kelsi se sonrojara

"Nuevo o no, tendrá que hacer algo para pagar los daños!" Insistió un muy enfurecido Ryan

"Escuche, he venido aquí a Albuquerque por una oferta de empleo, tome mi tarjeta y... " Le tendió una tarjeta a Ryan "... llámeme cualquier cosa, cuando tenga el dinero les pagare todas mi deudas" Dijo el Sr. Townsend "Palabra de caballero" Agrego el Sr. Townsend, colocando la mano derecha en el corazón.

Ryan rió a ese comentario, así que fue Kelsi la que le respondió.

"No es molestia Sr. Townsend, usted concéntrese en ganar el dinero y por favor tenga mas cuidado la proxima vez, lo que importa es que nadie salio herido después de todo." Dijo Kelsi

"Pero quizás la próxima vez no tenga tanta suerte así que le agradecería que tuviera mas cuidado" Termino esta lo más sutil que pudo

"Gracias mademoiselle! Pero llámeme Chris por favor, Sr. Townsend me sienta muy viejo. Usted es una verdadera dama, sin embrago, su joven acompañante deja mucho que desear..." Dijo el Sr. Townsend

"Que dijo!?" Dijo Ryan, empezando a desesperarse.

"Solo que tiene una excelente dama de compañía!, Au revoir mademoiselle, monsieur!" Se despidió el extraño hombre, guiñándole un ojo a Kelsi, dejando a ambos chicos bastante rojos.

"Umm.. Ahora que?" Pregunto Kelsi, pasado el sonrojo.

"Pues, tenemos que bajar el carro de la acera así que móntate y echa reversa mientras yo lo empujo para ver si sale, de acuerdo?

Y trabajando en equipo, sacaron el auto de la acera. La pintura quedo rayada, pero tenían la tarjeta del Sr. Townsend.

Agarraron camino de nuevo, hasta que llegaron al conjunto residencial donde vivían Ryan y Sharpay.

"Hola Kelsi!, Hermano por que tardaron tanto?" Pregunto Sharpay que los recibió en la puerta, Ryan y Kelsi se bajaron del auto y Ryan le hizo una seña con la mano a Sharpay, para indicarle el estado del carro.

"Ah!" Exhaló esta. "Que le paso al auto!?" Grito esta con una voz aguda

Ryan y Kelsi le explicaron a Sharpay como el auto había llegado a ese estado.

"Townsend?. Mmm, ese nombre me parece conocido... Aunque no sé de donde." Dijo Sharpay, cuando ya estaban todos adentro, tomando los refrescos que los sirvientes de la familia Evans les habían servido.

"Pfft! Dijo que iba a pagar por los daños, pero yo no le creo nada. Será mejor que lo llamemos" Dijo Ryan, sacando la tarjeta del Sr. Townsend de su bolsillo, pero Kelsi lo detuvo.

"Ryan! Él dio su palabra, debes de confiar en él y llamarlo la semana que viene como acordamos!." Le regaño Kelsi.

Ryan estaba a punto de responderle a Kelsi pero Sharpay intervino.

"Sera mejor que dejemos el tema. Ahora Kelsi, vamos a mi habitación. Te tengo que enseñar la falda que me compre para las audiciones de "La Princesita del Palacio de Hielo"!!" Ryan y Kelsi voltearon los ojos. Sharpay nunca cambiara.

"Ok, vamos Sharpay." Sharpay tomo de la mano a Kelsi y se la llevo al piso de arriba, donde estaba su habitación.

Ryan se quedo solo abajo, pensando en los eventos de hoy, hasta que llego Spencer, el mayordomo jefe de la casa.

"Buenas noches señoriíto. Me preguntaba si podía subir a su habitación, para apagar y cerrar todo aquí abajo."

"Ok Spencer. Buenas noches." Respondio Ryan, subiendo las escaleras.

"Buenas noches a usted también!. Por cierto, su padre, El Sr. Evans, llamo esta tarde. Hablo con la Señorita Sharpay." Dijo Spencer desde la mesa de la cocina, donde hace unos minutos estaban todos tomando sus refrescos.

"Ah...Gracias Spencer." Y con eso se fue a su habitación.

_Papá llamo y Sharpay no me dijo?. _Pensó Ryan.

Salio de su habitación y fue a la de las chicas. Le iba a preguntar a Sharpay que había dicho su papa.

Toco la puerta de color rosa que decía "Sharpay" encerrado en una estrella, como en los camerinos de las estrella.

"Adelante!" Grito Sharpay desde adentro.

Ryan abrió la puerta y adentro estaban Sharpay en su pijama rosa de plumas y Kelsi en una pijama azul celeste, sentadas en el piso alrededor de lo que parecía un montón de revistas de chicas.

"Hola hermana, Spencer dijo que papa llamo. Por que no me dijiste?" Pregunto este en la puerta.

"Ah! Ya. Menos mal que me lo recordaste, te dejo un recado." Dijo Sharpay

"Y se puede saber que es?" Dijo Ryan.

"Dijo que tenias que ir a la entrevista para ir a Yale" Le dijo Sharpay.

"A Yale? Tu vas a Yale??" Pregunto Kelsi, pasando la mirada de Sharpay al chico rubio que estaba en la puerta.

"Sí, bueno. Eso es lo que papá quiere" Dijo Ryan, mirando al piso.

"Ryan..." Dijo Sharpay.

"Sí ya sé. Bueno, Buenas noches Kelsi, buenas noches hermana."

"Buenas noches Ryan" Dijo Kelsi

"Hasta mañana guapo" Dijo Sharpay.

Por el comentario, Kelsi dejo ir una carcajada, y por eso Ryan se sonrojo y se fue.

Kelsi y Sharpay se durmieron temprano, ya que al día siguiente habría escuela. Ryan, sin embargo, se quedo despierto buen tiempo, vigilando que las chicas estuvieran bien y repasando todo lo que había pasado hoy.

Se quedo dormido a eso de las dos de la mañana...

Al día siguiente Kelsi y Sharpay se levantaron primero, así que se ducharon, se vistieron y bajaron a comer justo cuando Ryan se estaba levantando.

Para Kelsi fue bastante graciosa la mañana en casa de los Evans. Ryan era todo un espectáculo porque, primero se levanto tarde, así que tomo una ducha volando. Las chicas lo vieron pasar por el pasillo con una toalla amarrada en la cintura, preguntándole a Spencer si había visto sus vaqueros. Después tomo su "desayuno" (Una taza de café, frió por la espera, y media tostada, fría por la espera también). Y por ultimo busco por toda la casa su bolso, el cual estaba en el estudio, en uno de los últimos pisos de la casa.

Kelsi y Sharpay se aguantaron las risas, ya que Ryan estaba de mal humor por haberse desvelado.

Se montaron en el auto (Ryan maldijo por lo bajo cuando salio y vio el auto rayado) y partieron a la escuela.

"Oye hermanito, por que té estas vistiendo así ahora?" Le pregunto Sharpay a Ryan. El comentario valía ya que Ryan había dejado a un lado la ropa ajustada con brillantes y los sombreros, por pantalones vaqueros bastante anchos, camisas simples unicolores y tenis. Esta mañana se había vestido con unos vaqueros negros, unos tenis azul marino y una camiseta azul marino.

"Es que me siento más cómodo" Respondio este.

"Pero no crees que te ves algo desaliñado?" Dijo Sharpay

"No" Respondio simplemente el muchacho

Kelsi pensaba que Ryan se veía bien con todo, pero ni loca lo admitiría frente a el.

Finalmente llegaron a la escuela, cuando todo el mundo estaba ya adentro. Ryan se apresuro a estacionarse, se bajaron del auto y salieron corriendo a clases, la primera clase que les tocaba era la de francés, la cual todos habían escogido cursar.

Sonó el timbre cuando estaban por el pasillo.

"Ryan!, Kelsi! Espérenme! Es difícil correr cuando estas en tacones!" Grito Sharpay, la cual corría mas lento por culpa de los zapatos.

"No lo dudes Sharpay!" Dijo Kelsi, tomándole la mano para que se apurara.

"Apúrense que vamos a llegar tarde!" Dijo Ryan

"Quizás si no te hubieras desvelado!" Le dijo Kelsi

"Kelsi tiene razón!" Sharpay respiro "Ah-ah, estoy cansada!!"

"SHARPAY APURATE!" Dijo Ryan

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta del aula de Francés y Ryan la abrió de golpe, asustando a todos los que estaban adentro.

"Ryan! Amigo que les paso?" Dijo Chad desde adentro

"Y el profesor?" Pregunto Kelsi, viendo que el profesor de Francés, el Sr. Neveu, no se encontraba en la clase

"Esta enfermo" Dijo Gabriella desde su asiento.

"Viene un suplente pero no ha llegado" Dijo Troy, que estaba sentado al lado de Gabriella

"Gracias a Dios!" Dijo Sharpay, que acababa de alcanzar a su hermano y a Kelsi

"Jeje, Y cual es la conmoción en la puerta? De que me perdí?" Dijo un hombre que estaba detrás de Sharpay en la puerta.

"Y quien se supone que es usted?" Pregunto Sharpay.

En ese momento Kelsi y Ryan se voltearon y al ver al hombre que estaba en el umbral de la puerta los ojos se les quedaron como platos.

"Yo soy..." Empezó a decir el hombre, pero Ryan y Kelsi lo interrumpieron.

"USTED!!!" Grito Ryan, al mismo tiempo que Kelsi gritaba "Sr. Townsend!"

"Ah? Los conozco??" Dijo el Sr. Townsend

"QUE SI NOS CONOCE?!" Exclamo Ryan al borde de la histeria.

"Sr. Townsend! Que hace aquí?" Pregunto Kelsi.

"Ah! Ya, los niños que casi me matan!" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"USTED SÉ ATRAVESO!" Grito Ryan, que estaba que explotaba

La clase estaba en silencio, viendo el espectáculo entre las personas que estaban en la puerta.

"Cálmate niño, ya paso." Dijo el Sr. Townsend, abriendo se paso entre Kelsi y Ryan, llevaba un maletín así que fue al escritorio del profesor Neveu y lo puso encima, verificando que todo estuviera adentro.

"Pero que usted aquí?" Pregunto Kelsi, dirigiéndose al escritorio del profesor Neveu, ahora del profesor Townsend, seguida por Ryan y Sharpay.

"Ah mademoiselle, je suis le suppléant de Neveu" Dijo el profesor Townsend en Francés.

Hubo un silencio.

La clase estaba decodificando lo que había dicho Townsend.

"Que dijo??" Dijo finalmente Jason desde atrás.

"Que él es el suplente de Neveu" Dijo Taylor

"Ah! Ya sé por que se me hacia conocido el nombre Townsend!" Dijo Sharpay de repente

"Por que?" Dijo Kelsi

"Porque la Sra. Darbus me dijo que el suplente del Sr. Neveu seria un tal Townsend" Respondio esta.

"No puede ser!!!" Dijo Ryan al profesor Townsend

"Así es!, ahh Madame Darbus! Belle femme!, Bueno! A empezar la clase! Siéntese todo el mundo!" Ordeno Townsend.

"No puede ser..." Le oyó Kelsi decir a Ryan por lo bajo mientras se sentaban.

Este seria el comienzo de un largo día...

* * *

**N/A: Hola! pues esta es mi primera historia de HSM, quizas por eso lo personajes esten algo "fuera de personaje". Espero que les guste. **

**Lean y dejen Reviews, R&R!**

**Gracias!!!**

**PD: Que el nuevo año 2007 les siente bien y sea el mejor año de sus vidas. LOS QUIERO Y FELIZ AÑO!**

**_Sapphire _**


	2. Capítulo II

**Para Eliza**

"_... puor Elise, le serment de Dieu."_

Capítulo II:

"Como dije jóvenes, je suis le suppléant de Neveu, jeje" Empezó el profesor Townsend.

"Mi nombre es Christopher Townsend... " Dijo el profesor Townsend tomando una tiza y escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra.

"Pero ese no es un nombre Inglés?" Intervino Taylor.

El profesor Townsend miro fijamente a Taylor, la cual se asusto por esto.

"Si, señorita sabelotodo, tanto Christopher como Townsend son nombres ingleses. Acaso haber vivido cinco años en Francia no me hace lo suficientemente francés para enseñarle?" Dijo el profesor Townsend haciendo que toda la clase se alarmara.

"Oiga! No le hable así a Taylor!" Dijo un muy molesto Chad, parándose

"Sí!" Dijo Ryan, que haría cualquier cosa para que la clase se alborotara lo suficiente como para fastidiar a Townsend hasta que se fuera para siempre.

"Porque? Es que acaso no es una sabelotodo? Yo lo tomaría como un cumplido!" Dijo el profesor Townsend, exagerando los gestos con las manos y la cara.

"Uh..." Chad y Taylor intercambiaron miradas, y esta hizo un gesto con la cara indicándole a Chad que el comentario de Townsend no tenia importancia, así que se sentó.

"Bueno, obviando las interrupciones de... Denme sus nombres chicos." Dijo Townsend.

La oportunidad de Ryan.

"Mi nombre es Ethan." Mintió Ryan, toda la clase lo miro y este les indico con un gesto a Chad y a Taylor que hicieran lo mismo.

"Yo soy Mathew" Dijo Chad

"Mi nombre es Charlotte" Dijo Taylor, toda la clase la miro.

"Que? A mí me gusta Charlotte" Les dijo en un susurro, para que Townsend no oyera. Gabriella le volteo los ojos a su amiga.

"Esta bien, anotaciones para mademoiselle Charlotte y los monsieurs Ethan y Mathew." Dijo Townsend, escribiendo en una libreta.

Por que Townsend se lo trago todo, Zeke y Troy se empezaron a reír por lo bajo, pero Jason soltó una fuerte carcajada que atrajo la atención de la clase y la de Townsend.

"Que le pasa a usted? Te da risa mi cara?" Dijo Townsend, el cual se empezó a reír de su propio mal chiste.

"JAJAJA! MI CARA! JAJAJA!" Se empezó a reír histéricamente cuando en la clase había un silencio de penumbra, pero de repente el Sr. Townsend recupero la seriedad de golpe, y le lanzo la misma mirada que le había lanzado a Taylor, a Jason, Zeke y Troy

"Monsieurs! Sus nombres por favor." Dijo con una cara extremadamente seria, tanto que daba risa.

Cuando Zeke, Jason y Troy dieron los nombres de Curly, Larry y Moe la clase se empezó a destornillar de la risa, mientras Ryan tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. Su plan iba mejor de lo esperado, pero Townsend no era tonto, así que tomo la lista de nombres del aula.

"Je! Un cliché eh? El cambiarse los nombres casi siempre funciona! Excepto cuando dan nombres muy usados..." Reflexiono para sí Townsend mientras sacaba la lista de la carpeta.

En la clase de Francés había doce personas, y la lista estaba ordenada alfabéticamente por apellidos. El profesor Townsend saco la lista y empezó a tomar la asistencia.

"Zeke Warren, Baylor!" Zeke estaba escandalizado de que lo habían llamado por su nombre completo, pero se dio cuenta de que a los demás también les haría lo mismo.

"Presente señor" Dijo Zeke sin ánimos

"Warren?" Le pregunto Jason con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara

"Cállate tonto." Le dijo Sharpay a Jason, el cual se calló. Después le sonrió a Zeke y este le devolvió la sonrisa a Sharpay.

"Troy Stephan, Bolton!" A Troy se le pusieron las mejillas de un color rojo carmesí y dijo "Presente" en un susurro.

"Quién lo diría?, Ahora tengo algo con que sobornar a la estrella de los Wildcats (Linces) de East High!" Le susurro Gabriella a Troy. Este solo se hundió mas en su asiento.

"Cyndra Bell, Soprano!" Dijo Townsend haciendo énfasis en el 'Soprano'.

"Presente!" Respondió Cyndra con su grave voz

"Martha Christine, Cox!" Martha solo levanto la mano indicándole al profesor Townsend que estaba presente.

"Jason Steve, Cross!" Jason también solo levanto la mano.

"Ps, que me dices de Steve?" Le dijo Zeke a Jason.

Antes de que Jason le pudiera responder a Zeke, Sharpay le paso una nota que era para Zeke, así que se la paso y se quedo callado.

"Chad Edward Danforth!" Dijo Townsend, alzando la vista.

"Presente y ausente señor!" Grito Chad en una voz fingida desde su asiento mientras Taylor le volteaba los ojos.

"Y ausente por que?" Pregunto el profesor

"Por que mi cuerpo esta aquí pero mi mente esta en la cafetería"

Para sorpresa de Chad (Y de la clase) el único que se rió del chiste fue el profesor Townsend.

"Ingenioso muchacho! Jaja! Tienes buen futuro conmigo!, Al contrario de otros" Dijo Townsend, lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos a Ryan, el cual hizo devuelta.

"Ryan Griffin, Evans Howard!" Dijo Townsend, pasando la mirada por toda el aula hasta que Ryan respondió levantando la mano.

"Hm, usas tus dos apellidos eh?" Dijo Townsend. Ryan no respondió.

"Ahora sigue Sharpay Caroline, Evans Howard!"

No hubo respuesta.

"Sharpay Evans!? No esta!?" Dijo Townsend exasperado.

"Ah que?" Dijo Sharpay, la cual estaba escuchando música en su iPod.

El profesor fue y le quito el MP3.

"AH! Cómo se atreve a despojar a una artista de su inspiración!" Dijo Sharpay en un tono muy parecido al de la Sra. Darbus cuando hablaba de celulares.

"Véngalo a buscar en la tarde mademoiselle! Jeje." Dijo Townsend bastante sonreído.

"USH!" Dijo Sharpay, miro a la clase en busca de apoyo, solo Ryan le hizo un gesto para que esperara.

"Aja, seguía con... Alan Lawrence!" El chico raro de la corbata levantó la mano.

Kelsi estaba bastante aburrida, así que saco las partituras de "_La Princesita del Palacio de Hielo_" para ver si había algún error.

"Taylor Alexis, McKessie!"

"Presente señor!" Dijo Taylor, levantando la mano también y sonriéndole al profesor. Chad le volteo los ojos y esta le miro con cara de pocos amigos.

"Gabriella Alejandra Montéz!" Gabriella levanto la mano.

"Alejandra eh?" Le dijo Troy, esta solo miro al piso.

"Y Por ultimo tenemos a... Kelsi Elise, Nielson Serment"

Kelsi levanto la mirada, extrañada que el profesor Townsend había pronunciado bien su segundo nombre y apellido. Escritos 'Elise' y 'Serment' y pronunciados 'Eliz' y 'Sergmeánt'.

Bueno era de esperarse, después de todo era el profesor de Francés.

"Que hermoso nombre tiene usted mademoiselle Elise, le serment de Dieu." Dijo Townsend con un tono apaciguado, bastante extraño en este singular personaje.

"Por que el juramento de Dios?" Pregunto Taylor, que había entendido lo que el profesor acababa de decir en Francés.

"Que?" Pregunto Ryan, que no entendía ni jota de Francés.

"El nombre de mademoiselle Elise quiere decir Le serment de Dieu, en español el juramento de Dios" Dijo Townsend, sin levantar la mirada de Kelsi.

Ryan miro a Kelsi, que estaba súper roja y mirando al piso. "Lo sabias?" Le susurro este a Kelsi.

"Sabia que era Francés, pero no sabia que significaba eso." Dijo esta inclusive más roja que la blusa de Zeke.

"No tiene por que apenarse mademoiselle Elise..." Empezó Townsend

"Kelsi!..., su primer nombre es Kelsi, llámela así." Demando Ryan, mirando feo a Townsend.

"Creo que a mademoiselle Elise no le importara que la llame por un beau sornom"

"Por un apodo" Tradujo Gabriella.

"Eh... como usted quiera profesor..." Dijo Kelsi, sin levantar la mirada del piso, tenia ese sentimiento de que todos la estaban observando.

RING

_Uff, salvada por la campana... _Pensó Kelsi.

"Au Revoir monsieurs!, madames!, mademoiselle Elise..." Townsend se despidió especialmente de Kelsi, besándole la mano.

Esta salio prácticamente corriendo del aula y detrás de ella venían un muy malhumorado Ryan, y Taylor y Gabriella, prácticamente corriendo detrás de los dos primeros para preguntarle a Kelsi que le había pasado con el profesor Townsend.

"Kelsi! KELSI!" Grito Taylor desde atrás, Kelsi se paro y Ryan que venia atrás de ella se la llevo por delante, cayendo Kelsi boca abajo y Ryan encima de ella.

"Oh!" Dijo Gabriella llevándose una mano a la boca

"Lo siento!" Dijo Taylor, agachándose para ayudarlos.

"Ouch! Ryan!" Dijo Kelsi

"Lo siento, Ouch! Taylor ya va!" Exclamo Ryan, ya que Taylor lo estaba intentando parar a la fuerza.

Ryan por fin se paro y ayudo a Kelsi a pararse también.

"Lo siento chicos..." Dijo Taylor, con una mirada de perrito.

"No importa Taylor." Le respondió Kelsi

Taylor y Gabriella le dijeron a Kelsi que se fuera a almorzar con ellas, así que Ryan se fue, pisando fuerte y con el ceño fruncido. Seguía molesto por todo lo que había pasado hace pocos minutos.

"Uy, que le pasa al niño bonito?" Pregunto Taylor.

Kelsi se extraño por el comentario.

"Niño bonito? Antes decías que se veía tonto..." Dijo Kelsi

"Es que desde que se cambio de guardarropa..." Dijo Gabriella algo roja y mirando al piso.

"Ah..." Dijo Kelsi, la cual trato de obviar el comentario.

"Bueno, cambiando el tema..." Dijo Gabriella.

"Ah sí! Hermana nos tienes que contar que hay con Townsend!" Dijo Taylor, apurando el paso a la cafetería.

"No hay nada" Dijo Kelsi.

"Cómo que no!? Parecía que Ryan y tú lo conocían muy bien!" Dijo Taylor en la fila para comprar el almuerzo.

"Es que el día que me quede a dormir a en casa de Sharpay, Ryan me vino a buscar y camino a su casa un tipo se atravesó en medio de la calle. Ryan lo esquivo pero el auto quedo en mal estado, así que el tipo (Que resulto ser el profesor Townsend) prometió pagar por los daños cuando tuviera el dinero."

"Ah! Con razón le cae mal a Ryan." Dijo Taylor.

"Pero no entiendo, por que tiene tantas atenciones contigo?" Dijo Gabriella

"La verdad no sé..." Respondió Kelsi pensativa.

"Oigan chicas, la verdad no tengo hambre. Las veo luego" Dijo Kelsi

"Pero a donde vas!?" Pregunto Taylor pero Kelsi ya se había ido.

Kelsi camino un rato por los pasillos, e inconscientemente sus pies la llevaron al salón de música. Así que entro como la cosa más normal del mundo.

El salón estaba desocupado, como siempre. Así que se sentó en el piano y estaba apunto de sacar sus partituras de la "_Princesita del Palacio de Hielo_" cuando vio que había una partitura sobre el piano.

La hoja estaba bastante amarillenta y algo rasgada, pero las notas todavía eran visibles.

Él titulo rezaba "_Mémoires de du 27 avril de de 1808_".

_Genial, _pensó Kelsi, _más francés..._

Sin pensarlo Kelsi empezó a tocar la melodía.

Era hermosa, verdaderamente. La primera parte era romántica y tranquila, se le podría decir hasta triste por sus tonos menores. También era la parte más importante de la obra, ya que se repetía varias veces.

La segunda parte era como un despertar repentino de la primera, porque denotaba alegría en aumento.

Después de la repetición de la primera parte, viene una escala ascendente en DO menor hasta las dos octavas superiores del DO central, luego una escala descendente hasta el inicio de la primera parte.

Con un triste final, como el despertar de un hermoso sueño, Kelsi alejo sus dedos de las teclas y levanto la mirada.

El alma se le fue a los pies...

Una cara de una mujer demacrada, mirándola fijamente.

Kelsi solo grito con todas su fuerzas y se fue hacia atrás. Su cabeza haciendo contacto con el piso.

Luego de sentir el golpe, todo se volvió oscuro...

"..."

* * *

**Hola! **

**He aqui el segundo capítulo.**

**Gracias a Cedrick y a HSM-Freaky-Girl por ser los primeros en dejar review:D se los agradezco de corazón.**

**Más de 20 hits! Gracias!, pero animense a dejar Review!, P R&R!**

**Con amor, Sapphire.**


	3. Capítulo III

**Para Eliza**

"_... puor Elise, le serment de Dieu."_

Capítulo III:

"Kelsi..."

Kelsi escucho una voz conocida repetir su nombre.

"Kelsi..."

Que obstinada persona. No veía que Kelsi estaba demasiado cansada como para abrir los ojos?.

"Vamos Kelsi, tu puedes.." Dijo la voz nuevamente

Kelsi por fin fue abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Al principio solo vio mucha luz, pero después las cosas fueron aclarándose.

Ella estaba acostada en un suelo muy frió, y había unos rostros encima de ella. Afortunadamente ninguno de ellos era el de aquella cosa horrible que vio hace pocos minutos.

El primer rostro que distinguió fue el de Ryan. Era el que estaba más cerca por supuesto. A su lado pero un poco mas lejos estaba Sharpay, y encima de los gemelos Evans estaba la Sra. Darbus, Taylor, Gabriella, Jason, Troy, Chad y Zeke.

"Que bueno que despertaste." Dijo Ryan con una sonrisa.

Kelsi sonrió.

"Kelsi! Oh mi niña! Que has hecho para que te hayan castigado así?" Dijo la Sra. Darbus, con su tono característico.

"No asustaste hermana, Ryan se puso todo nervioso, y los tres chiflados pensaban que estabas muerta." Dijo Taylor, Ryan resoplo indignado y los 'Tres Chiflados' solo dijeron que estaban felices de que Kelsi estuviera bien.

"Bueno gente! Kelsi esta bien, ahora todo el mundo afuera! Menos Ryan y Sharpay" Dijo la Sra. Darbus.

Kelsi se alegró de que Ryan y Sharpay se quedaran con ella.

"Vamos a la enfermería Kelsi, la enfermera te tiene que revisar." Dijo la Sra. Darbus.

Kelsi solo asintió con la cabeza

Con ayuda de Ryan y Sharpay, Kelsi llego a la enfermería, con la enfermera.

La enfermera dijo que no había lesión grave, y le dio una pomada por si sentía dolor. Luego de eso Kelsi junto con Ryan y Sharpay fueron a la oficina del Director Matsui, el cual estaba exigiendo una explicación de cómo Kelsi se había caído.

Obviamente, Kelsi mintió. Diciendo que no había dormido bien anoche y que se había desmayado.

Tanto Ryan como Sharpay sabían que estaba mintiendo, pero le pedirían la verdadera historia mas tarde.

"Oye Kelsi. Quieres venir a casa para almorzar?" Le pregunto Sharpay cuando salieron de la oficina del director.

"No lo sé Sharpay, tengo que preguntarle a papa." Respondió Kelsi, lo que en realidad quería era encerrarse en su habitación y esconderse debajo de su cama.

"Vamos, hoy hay comida china de almuerzo." Dijo Ryan, sabiendo que Kelsi se desvivía por la comida china.

"No lo sé Ryan." Este comentario le indico a Ryan que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Kelsi trato de evitar el salón de música y a todo el mundo (especialmente a Ryan y a Sharpay) hasta la hora de la salida, y lo hizo muy bien. Pero resulta que su padre tuvo un percance en el trabajo y tenia que trabajar horas extras, así que se vio obligada a aceptar la invitación de los hermanos Evans.

Se montaron en el auto familiar de la familia Evans, ya que el convertible, (Al que se le rayó la pintura) estaba en el taller, sin embargo, Ryan seguía esperando que el Profesor Townsend le pagara todo devuelta.

"Oigan, que le habrá pasado a Townsend?, Desapareció después de la clase de Francés..." Dijo Sharpay, desde el asiento del copiloto.

"Ojala que no vuelva" Dijo Ryan sin prestarle mucha atención al golpe que recibió de Sharpay.

"Es extraño..." Pensó para sí Sharpay

"Buscaste tu iPod?" Le pregunto Ryan a Sharpay

Sharpay saco el MP3 rosa de su bolso y se lo enseño a Ryan, este solo afirmo con la cabeza.

Kelsi estuvo callada durante todo el camino, los gemelos no le quisieron sacar conversación hasta que llegaran a la casa.

"Buenas tardes señoriíto, buenas tardes señorita, y.. Oh! Buenas tardes señorita Kelsi, que alegría tenerla otra vez por aquí" recibió cordialmente Spencer a los niños cuando llegaron.

Los chicos saludaron devuelta a Spencer y se sentaron a comer, aunque Kelsi apenas toco su comida.

Cuando todo el mundo termino todos subieron al cuarto de Ryan.

Ryan puso su CD de 'Simple Plan' en su reproductor y se recostó en la pared de su cama, mientras Sharpay tomaba asiento en la silla de la computadora del cuarto de Ryan.

Kelsi se sentó en el 'Puff' rojo que estaba en la esquina.

El CD iba por la canción número cinco cuando Ryan y Sharpay intercambiaron miradas, era el momento de preguntarle a Kelsi que había pasado realmente.

"Oye Kelsi..." Empezó Ryan, pero Sharpay lo corto de repente

"Ryan y yo sabemos que le mentiste al Director Matsui, así que escupe niña. Que te paso en realidad en el salón de música?" Pregunto Sharpay

Kelsi tardo en reaccionar. Luego, trato de pensar muy bien lo que iba a decir.

"Pues..." Empezó Kelsi, no muy segura. Es decir, como le explicas a tus dos mejores amigos que viste a un fantasma?

Sin que te crean loca, claro esta.

Además, puede haber sido cualquier cosa. No necesariamente un fantasma, quizás un extraterrestre? _Sí claro, _Pensó para sí Kelsi.

_Saben chicos? Algo se me apareció hoy en el salón de música, creo que era un fantasma, o un extraterrestre. Al verlo me asuste y caí al suelo inconsciente! Que loco, no?_

Ryan y Sharpay saldrían corriendo a llamar a un Psicólogo que la atendiera, o la meterían en terapia en un manicomio.

"Vamos dilo!" Dijo Sharpay, la cual no se aguantaba la curiosidad.

"Primero tienen que prometer que no le dirán a nadie, ni se burlaran de mí..." Dijo Kelsi mirándolos fijamente.

"Ok, ok! Pero ya cuenta!" Dijo Sharpay que ya no aguantaba el suspenso.

"Ví algo en el salón de música... No sé que es exactamente, pero ví algo que me asusto mucho..." Dijo Kelsi. Ryan estaba muy atento a lo que decía Kelsi y Sharpay con una cara de horrorizada soltó un gritito.

"Ah! Kelsi no me asustes!" Dijo Sharpay, saltando de la silla y acercándose a su hermano, sujetándole el brazo fuertemente.

"Pero que fue exactamente lo que viste?" Pregunto Ryan sin hacerle caso a su hermana.

"No lo sé... Un rostro, pero muy demacrado. Creo que era el de una mujer..." Dijo Kelsi, tratando de olvidar todo lo que paso.

Sharpay tenia la cara escondida debajo de la almohada.

"Pero saben, no importa. Seguro fue que estaba imaginando cosas." Dijo Kelsi.

"Pero, y si no es así? Y si no estabas imaginando cosas?" Dijo Ryan, que a diferencia de su hermana, las cosas paranormales le atraían bastante.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo, _Pensaron Kelsi y Sharpay al mismo tiempo.

"Es mejor olvidarnos del asunto Ryan, no es bueno meterse con ese tipo de cosas" Dijo Kelsi.

"Kelsi tiene razón Ry, mejor olvidémoslo y sigamos con lo nuestro" Dijo Sharpay, poniendo la almohada a un lado.

"Pero chicas, que pasa si de verdad hay un fantasma en East High?" Dijo Ryan.

"Bueno, por mí que siga ahí con tal de que no se meta con nadie." Corto Sharpay.

De repente, Spencer llamó desde abajo, diciendo que el papá de Kelsi estaba en la línea.

"Bueno ya vengo chicos." Dijo Kelsi, dejando a los gemelos en el cuarto de Ryan.

Kelsi bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Spencer tendiéndole el teléfono, Kelsi lo tomó y saludo a su papa.

"Hola papá." Saludo Kelsi por la bocina del teléfono.

"Hola hija!, Cómo la estas pasando en casa de Sharpay?" Pregunto su papá.

"Bien, estábamos escuchando música antes de que tu llamaras." Respondió Kelsi

"Ah, esta bien. Mira, recibí una llamada del Director Matsui, como es eso de que te golpeaste en la cabeza?" Pregunto su papá preocupado

"No es nada grave, ni siquiera me duele." Dijo Kelsi

"Ok, pero como te pegaste?" Pregunto el papá de Kelsi.

"No es nada, solo me desmayé." Respondió esta.

"Pero, por que?"

"Es que no pude dormir anoche..." mintió Kelsi, "Ya sabes, me hacia falta mi habitación."

"Ah. Que mal escuchar eso..." Dijo el papá de Kelsi, más para sí que para su hija

"Por que?" Pregunto esta

"Por que hoy tengo que ir a Santa Fe, tengo una reunión y volveré mañana... Te iba a decir si querías pasar la noche con tus amigos, ya sabes que no me gusta que te quedes tu sola en la casa de noche..." Escuchó decir a su papá por la bocina del teléfono.

"Ah.. Bueno. Les puedo preguntar." Dijo Kelsi, recordando que los hermanos Evans también estaban solos, puesto que sus padres estaban en el extranjero en un viaje de negocios.

"Gracias hija, disculpa que no he podido verte en tres días... Cuando llegué te recompensare. Lo prometo" Dijo el papá de Kelsi, triste de que ya tenia que irse.

"Esta bien papá, no pasa nada." Dijo Kelsi.

"Bueno, adiós hija. Mucho cuidado, eh?. Mándale saludos a los hermanitos Evans." Se despidió el papá de Kelsi.

"Esta bien papá. adiós..."

Ambos colgaron.

Kelsi le dio el teléfono a Spencer y subió las escaleras al cuarto de Ryan.

"Hey que te dijo tu papá?" Pregunto Sharpay.

"Que se va a Santa Fe, viene mañana." Dijo Kelsi sentándose otra vez en el 'Puff'

"Y donde te piensas quedar?" Pregunto Ryan

Kelsi se encogió de hombros.

"Mi papá dice que no le gusta que me quede sola en la casa, pero.." Empezó Kelsi, pero Sharpay la corto de inmediato.

"Nada que ver amiga, té quedas con nosotros otra noche más, y hoy si nos podemos quedar hasta tarde por que mañana no hay clases!" Dijo Sharpay, aplaudiendo un poco.

A Kelsi se le había olvidado que era fin de semana. Bueno, por lo menos por dos días podría olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado y divertirse un poco con sus amigos y con su papá.

Pasar el día en casa de los Evans era genial, Kelsi nunca se aburría cuando estaba con sus dos mejores amigos.

Vieron una película llamada "_The Lake House_", elección de Sharpay.

A Kelsi y a Sharpay le salían lagrimas hasta por los codos, mientras Ryan trataba de descifrar un pequeño rompecabezas en su mente, y las pistas que tenia eran:

La llegada de Townsend y la aparición de un fantasma.

Y aunque Kelsi estuviera muy entretenida con la película, en el fondo de su mente estaba haciendo lo mismo que Ryan, solo que ella tenia la pista que faltaba.

La melodía...

"Que hermosa película!" Dijo una llorosa Sharpay, que tenia la cara hinchada de llorar

"Es bellísima... Lástima que no pude ir a verla cuando estaba en los cines." Dijo Kelsi, limpiándose las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos.

"Te gusto Ry?" Le pregunto Sharpay a su hermano.

"Ah?.. Si claro, hermosa." Respondió Ryan con la mirada perdida.

Sharpay le volteó los ojos a su hermano.

"No sé para que me molesto, la verdad" Dijo Sharpay

Kelsi soltó una risita risueña, ya era tarde y tenia él estomago inflado por comer tantas palomitas. Para su suerte, Spencer llego y le dijo a Ryan que ya era hora de que se fueran a dormir, así que todos subieron arriba mientras Spencer apagaba todo abajo.

Kelsi soltó un bostezo

"... buenas noches Ryan" Le dijo al chico rubio.

"Buenas noches hermanito" Le dijo Sharpay a este.

"Buenas noches chicas." Ryan espero que Sharpay entrara al cuarto para decirle a Kelsi en el odio.

"Estas segura de que me contaste todo?" Pregunto Ryan, haciendo como si estaba viendo a través de la ventana, que daba al jardín.

_No, _"S-si..." Mintió Kelsi, que estaba algo nerviosa por tener al chico tan cerca.

"Mm, esta bien, buenas noches." Dijo esto y se dio vuelta a su dormitorio.

Kelsi se quedo viendo hasta que el reflejo de pelo rubio desapareció por completo, pero se quedo un rato ahi parada donde el chico acababa de susurrarle en el oido.

¿Acaso Ryan sabia que no le estaba contando toda la verdad?

"Kelsi! vienes o no?" Dijo Sharpay, la cual ya estaba cambiada.

"Si ya voy!" Dijo con disimulo.

Kelsi entro al cuarto de Sharpay, se cambio, y se acostó en la cama plegable que le había puesto Spencer.

Cuando Sharpay apago las luces, Kelsi se quedo pensando, tratando de aclarar su mente, pero esa estúpida pregunta seguia retumbando en los rincones de su mente...

Que tenía que ver la canción con todo esto?

Pues pronto lo sabría...

_"Mémoires de du 27 avril de de 1808"..._

* * *

**Hola!**

**Wow, más de 170 hits! no me lo creo...**

**Vamos, no sean malos y animense a dejar un reviw-sito 0:D.**

**Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Con amor, _Sapphire._**


End file.
